Adrift
by Deandra
Summary: Elfwine seeks a way to alleviate his boredom. Fluffy little ONESHOT. Part 104 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


**_Part 104 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes._**

_**A/N: Elfwine showed up early one recent Saturday morning and made me get up to write a new Chronicle about him. Here's the result.**_

_**So, where are #101, 102 and 103, you may ask? Ummmm, still in my computer – unfinished. But since MBDTA was mercilessly harrassing me…er, okay, she sent one polite email requesting I give her something to tide her over til I got the other three finished…I decided to go ahead and post this one while I continue to work on the others.**_

**Adrift**

**(Apr, 9 IV)**

It was one of those days. Everyone seemed caught up in something, and Elfwine felt as though all the adults had formed a great river that raced past him, knocking him aside at every turn as they hurried off to wherever they were going. Theodwyn was colicky, and even nurse had been kept busy tending her while his mother was otherwise occupied.

With a sigh, he stood off to the side of the Golden Hall, and then turned to make his way outdoors. Once on the terrace, he idly wandered about, finding little to interest him. Eventually he made his way to the front of Meduseld just as a group of men arrived. The guards were much involved with talking to them and getting them directed aright, and while their attention was diverted, Elfwine headed down the steps.

He knew that he should not be leaving the hall without alerting someone, but he wasn't certain he could even get anyone's attention long enough to do so, and he'd likely be back before anyone noticed his absence. At the bottom of the steps, he settled down briefly to consider what he might do. After awhile, his eyes fell on the guard's hut. He knew there was usually a group of Riders there, awaiting instructions to assist the royal family, and unless he was busy elsewhere, likely Eothain was there also.

Decisively, Elfwine rose and made his way in that direction. Hopefully Eothain would have some time to spare him and alleviate his boredom. As he arrived at the hut, a bout of shyness took him when all eyes of the Riders turned to observe his entrance. The room fell silent as the Riders stared at the young heir with curiosity, expecting at any moment an adult would enter behind him.

Eothain had been settled at a table doing some paperwork, but looked up at the hush in the room, an uncommon occurrence. His eyes took in the little prince, and he rose to greet him. "Elfwine! What brings you here, lad?" Automatically, his eyes flicked out the door, but spotted no one accompanying the boy.

At the familiar sight of Eothain, Elfwine grinned and stepped into the room. "I…I was bored and thought I would come visit you." He was watching the man anxiously for any sign of annoyance, but Eothain only beamed more broadly.

"Did you now? Well, that is a fine thing. I was just going to the stable to tend my horse. Would you like to join me?" Eothain asked with a teasing lilt in his voice. He well knew there was nowhere Elfwine preferred to be than in the stables with the horses.

Elfwine nodded eagerly at the suggestion, and Eothain moved out the door, gesturing for the boy to follow. As he did, he looked back to his second in command and gave a small jerk of his head toward Meduseld. The unspoken instruction was clear; get someone up to the hall and let them know where the boy was. Frealaf nodded his understanding and nudged Kialmar, giving him the task as soon as the pair was gone.

"So, you are bored?" Eothain asked as they walked along.

Elfwine nodded, then explained, "Everyone is quite caught up in things that do not involve me. I keep being shuffled to the side." His mournful countenance caused Eothain to suppress a grin.

"And where is Freawine? Do you not usually play with him?" Eothain asked.

Readily Elfwine told him, "He is taken ill today and they do not want me to catch what he has." Then ingenuously he looked up at the tall man who was his father's closest friend and said, "But I like being with you, too."

"Do you indeed?" Eothain chuckled. "That is excellent, since I also like being with you. As it happens, I am rather bored today as well, so we will keep one another company and find something to entertain us. Personally, I can always find something of interest in the stables."

Elfwine's grin broadened and he nodded eagerly, pleased that Eothain seemed desirous to spend time with him when no one else would.

Strictly speaking, Eothain did not have to care for his horse – the stablehands would readily do it for him – but generally he preferred to tend Hildwine himself whenever he had the time. A soldier and his horse formed a unique bond, particularly in times of war, and the two of them had been together a long time, through many dangers.

As they entered the barn, even from a distance, Firefoot spotted Elfwine. He had been standing in his stall door and let out a nicker of welcome. With a smile, Elfwine ran to greet the great grey horse, who lowered his massive head to be scratched behind the ears. Eothain wandered up a moment later, with an apple in hand that he had procured from the stash kept available in the stables. He handed it to Elfwine to offer to his father's horse, and stood stroking the stallion's neck while the boy fed it to him.

Eothain noticed that Firefoot had not yet been groomed and moved to fetch the currying implements, setting to work. When Firefoot had finished the apple, Elfwine wiped his hands on his shirt and took up a brush, working on the lower parts of the horse that he could reach. Once they were done with the horse's body, Eothain caught the boy by the waist and hefted him up onto Firefoot's back while he cleaned the horse's hooves and gave him fresh water and hay.

Then the two bid Firefoot farewell and moved on to Hildwine. They followed the same routine here, the two chatting occasionally, but mostly maintaining a comfortable silence between them. As they finished their chores, Eothain could not help noticing the sad look on Elfwine's face. He had realized that likely now he would have to return home and let Eothain get back to his work.

Eothain's eyes narrowed speculatively at the boy, and then he grinned. What was the use of being Captain of the King's Guard if one did not occasionally take advantage of the position. "So, Elfwine, a job well done, I think. Will you join me for dinner? I am headed home now to eat."

The boy's face brightened at the prospect of just a bit more time with the big man and he nodded eagerly. They moved down the hill and, as they did so, they had not gone far before Eothain felt Elfwine's hand slip into his. Giving it a slight squeeze of acknowledgement, he gave the lad a grin as they continued on.

The meal was not particularly grand, but the two had a fine time talking about anything and everything that came to the mind of an eight-year-old. Eothain took up some mending he needed to do while they spoke, and gradually Elfwine poured out his heart about missing the close association he had had with his mother before Theodwyn was born, his love for his new little sister, his great love and admiration for his father and, of course, much about horses.

Despite his lengthy discourse, Elfwine was not oblivious to Eothain's struggles with needle and thread, and finally he solemnly observed, "You need to find a wife, Eothain. Mama does the mending for Papa so he does not have to do it."

As Eothain poked his finger yet again, he sucked the prick for a moment then laughed, "I think you may be right, Elfwine. But women so fine as your mother are not easy to come by, and most of them would not care for the likes of one such as I."

Earnestly Elfwine assured him, "I am certain you can find someone. Mama would help you look."

Eothain gave an explosive laugh at that. "Your Mama would be more apt to warn them away from me than help me secure someone, lad! She knows me too well! But perhaps I will find someone in spite of her best efforts working against me." He fell to chuckling, though Elfwine looked puzzled as to why Eothain thought his mother would be unhelpful.

After a moment, he shrugged, and reiterated, "I still think you should ask her."

Eothain grinned up at the boy as he continued to work, but made no further comment. By now, the afternoon was well upon them, and at length Eothain set aside his mending to stretch. While he was enjoying the boy's company, probably they needed to check in at the Golden Hall. Just as he was about to voice that opinion, there was a knock at the door. Jerking his head toward it, Eothain asked, "Want to see who that is for me?"

Elfwine hopped up from his chair and scurried to comply, opening the door to find his mother standing there. Smiling in welcome, he flung himself into her arms. "Mama! Come in! Eothain and I were just talking and mending. I told him you would help him find a wife to do it for him."

Lothiriel quirked an eyebrow at the Rider over her son's shoulder and gave him a smirk. "Indeed? Eothain is looking for a wife, is he?"

Eothain sprawled back in his chair, hooking an arm over the back of it, and shrugged. "Young Elfwine believes I am in need of such. He fears I am not safe tending myself."

Lothiriel grinned at him. "I will have to think long and hard about who I know that might suit you…and which of them might actually have you!"

Eothain gave a laugh and rose in an easy motion. "Make sure she is just like you, my queen! I relish the challenge of it! And she must agree to give me a fine son like Elfwine or I will not have her." He rested his hand on the boy's head. Changing subjects, he inquired, "I assume you have come to retrieve your son? I was just about to venture to Meduseld to see if you wanted him back or whether I got to keep him."

Giving her son a hug, and letting her arm linger about his shoulders, Lothiriel smiled down at him. "I am sure Elfwine would enjoy coming to stay with you, Eothain, but I fear I could not bear to part with him. However, I will see what I can do to help you obtain one for yourself."

At her words, though he did not entirely understand all of them, Elfwine turned and hugged her tightly. He had understood one part – the most important part – that she very much loved and wanted him, even on busy days like today when she could not give him her fullest attention, or when Theodwyn occupied most of her time.

After several moments, Elfwine relinquished his embrace and hastily swiped at his eyes, hoping no one would notice the dampness there. Understanding the situation, Eothain suggested, "I will walk the two of you back and then return to my duties. But I do hope you will come visit me again, Elfwine, though next time make sure you let them know you are coming."

Elfwine eyed him sheepishly and nodded. The trio moved out of the house and up the street in amiable silence, but Lothiriel cast a speculative look at Eothain out of the corner of her eye. Come to think of it, he could do with a wife….

THE END

9/30/06

Hildwine – "war friend"

**_End note:  It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content._**


End file.
